On occasion, fluid printheads may include a number of nozzles that are failing or have faded such that fluid ejection from the nozzle has been significantly reduced. As a result, any resulting image or deposition on the media by the associated printing device may include significant defects in the resulting image or deposition. This results in an inferior product and user dissatisfaction.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.